30 thingsnot always in that order
by chloe.brede1
Summary: Evie. She's crazy and made a list. Imgaine without names the first read :D A list of what she wants to achieve. Somehow she manages to do them or totally screw them up... She has little things she does just because she wants to without putting it on her list. Basically just read it. I suck at description, oh and I have not idea about the ratingso I stuck it on K. Swearing used.
1. my 30 things list

Goals:

1) Bring fashion to the Auror department. Yes you might be hardcore but you need to look good!

2) Find a boyfriend for Ariel. No she doesn't look like the mermaid.

3) Try not to fall for certain people. (James Potter)

4) DON'T DATE THE BOSSES SON AND MY BEST FRIEND! (James Potter again!)

5) Be nice and NOT sarcastic to the person who has the ability to fire me.

6) Stop. The. People. Who. Hate. Me.

7) Try not to hit them when they say a comment about me.

8) Make a casual comparission to Marmite.

9) Try not to gloat when Aldred's girlfriend dumps him and DEFINATELY don't say "I told you so."

10) Wait for Albus to stop humming the wedding theme tune when I'm around James.

11) Apoligese to Harry for the death of his youngest son.

12) Explain to Ginny why she has to plan a funeral and start crying.

13) Take my mum to the lunatic ward and run away. (There will be no witnesses)

14) Survive James' annoying friends and uhm him. (HONESTLY! This department's rigged! 4 boys, who are friends, one so happens to be the Head Auror's son and the Co-Head Auror's nephew. Rigged much.)

15) Find a dress that makes me look like a slut and wear it around the office.

16) Explain why I'm wearing the dress. (Because I can pretend I'm a New jersey *IMAGINE "NEW JERSEY" IS IN A BAD NEW JERSEY ACCENT* and everyone will be uplifted by my enlighting concept.)

17) Write a novel on my 30 things.

18) Actually write in the stars. (How cool)

19) Go to a muggle school and pose as a student when they learn about slaves and say "I am a free elf"

20) Try to explain to Harry about why I did it and how I ended up in a muggle prision... (Not my fault they thought I was a pedophile.)

21) Find a gay bestfriend.

22) Get a pet dog that can sing.

23) Make a new religion atleast one person oher than me decides to join.

24) Say hello in a creepy fashion to everyone I meet.

25) Clap slowly as someone enters the department and talk and move slowly.

27) Become a unicorn.

28) Figure out why I'm called Evie. (IT'S A NAME OF A BLOODY POKÉMON! HONESTLY WHAT MY MOTHER DEAREST THINKS OF!)

29) Say some random gibberish and pretend it's french.

30) Stay up all night and go to work and see the effects.


	2. Chapter 1

_Thing 24) Say hello in a creepy fashion to everyone I meet._

**Chapter one**

I woke up growling. Yes growling. I don't agree with mornings. I moaned but got up. I grudgingly chucked some clothes on. Honestly! Did you think I would be so stupid to walk through the Minstery naked or in my jim-jams? Weirdoooooo. I quickly pulled on my boots. Ahhh boots. My trade mark shoes. Did I mention I have obsession with red. I'm not a Gryffindorian. I'm a Slytherette and if you went to school with me you god damn knew it. Yes I was proud. Yes I was a bitch. Yes I was NOT normal. Yes I was nice to muggle-borns. Their witches and wizards too so by insulting them I'm basically a traitor...shit. I best track that muggle-born I accidently called a "mudblood" when I was 3. Back then I was brainwashed!

Anyway. I saw the light when I came to Hogwarts. Scorpius, my friend of 1 minute, enlightened me. then he became a Gryffindorian who lives in Braveland on Courage road. So yeah. I'm a Slytherin. But I like red, Gryffindorian colours? . Kill me now.

So I was just walking as you do to the telephone box I got told about. You know what I want to do. Swim in the fountain. I won't put it on my list though. Yeah my list. I have a list about 30 things I want to achieve. Geek. Oh shut up! I squished into the phone-box. "Hello. What is your name and purpose here?" It asked cooly, in a husky male voice. My oh my, phone me if you get a body and a 6-pack my phone box.

"Evie, Auror training." I said.

"Purpose denied." It said.

"Your a idiot..."

"Purpose denied."

"Ah fuck it." I growled.

"Purpose accepted." A badge pinged out. I grabbed it as the phone box dropped. _Evie, Ah fuck it_. I like it. I pinned the badge on as the box stopped. "Have a nice day at 'Ah fuck it'." The voice said. I am tres amused. I walked out and over to a security guard.

"Hello. Do you know how I can get to the Auror office?" I smiled creepily.

"Level two." He replied. "Now go away. I have to deal with someone with a badge saying 'Ah fuck it'." He muttered. I grinned and walked to the lifts. Before anyone could react I jumped in a empty one, shut the metal door thingys and pressed the 2 button. I wasn't paying attention so I only realised where I was as the metal door thingys opened. I shrugged and got out. Time to find *Sing next bit until I tell you to stop* Harry Freaking Potter *Stop singing now* and say heyyyy.

I wandered, like actually wandered around trying to find it. I was going to go do what my badge said but I found it. I walked in. There was 4 boys. The boys every boy wnated to be. The boys every girl (minus me) wanted date. It was: James Potter, Albus Potter, Scorpius malfoy and Fred Weasley. Seems Scorpius and Albus are still in tight with the other two which is suprising since they are a year younger. "Hey what's up doc." Was my opening line. They all turned to stare at me. I smiled creepily. "Oh and that phone box has majour faults. This is what I said, and then and only then it let me through." I said, unpinning my badge and putting it on Harry's desk.

"You must be Evie. Your as awkward as Ron described you." Harry said, forcing a smile. I bet your like: She knows her history. Truth is he has a name tag. Just saying. Maybe he forgets his name.

"Just a question why do you have a name tag?" I asked him.. "Do you like forget your name?" I ignored the 4 boys.

"I don't know. I mean everyone knows who I am. And no I don't forget my name." He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"If it's any consulation. I didn't know your name." I smiled.

"So you don't know your history? The one who killed Voldemort?" Albus asked, butting in. OI! THAT'S NOT HOW YOU USE YOUR HORN! ;)

"Nope. I ws too busy napping. Anyway. Who's Voldemort?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Still haven't changed." Scorpius muttered.

"I have changed. You wouldn't know because you was my friend for one second before you became a proud Gryffidnorian of Braveland living on Courage road.' I sniffed. The people in the office just looked at me before bursting into laughter.

"Okay. James, Scorpius, Fred and Albus will be showing you around. They are our best trainee's." harry aid once he stopped laughing.

"Question, can I go to a muggle school and be all 'I am a free elf"?" I asked.

"No." Harry said.

"Why not." I pouted.

"Because you have proper work to do." He awsnered.

"So if I finished all my work then I can?" I asked.

"Sure why not." He shrugged. Mwhahaha! Okay so all I need is to have a week to finish all my work then it begins. The 4 boys took me around the whole minstry and I smiled creeily at everyone of them.

Check list:

1) Bring fashion to the Auror department. Yes you might be hardcore but you need to look good!

2) Find a boyfriend for Ariel. No she doesn't look like the mermaid.

3) Try not to fall for certain people. (James Potter)

4) DON'T DATE THE BOSSES SON AND MY BEST FRIEND! (James Potter again!)

5) Be nice and NOT sarcastic to the person who has the ability to fire me.

6) Stop. The. People. Who. Hate. Me.

7) Try not to hit them when they say a comment about me.

8) Make a casual comparission to Marmite.

9) Try not to gloat when Aldred's girlfriend dumps him and DEFINATELY don't say "I told you so."

10) Wait for Albus to stop humming the wedding theme tune when I'm around James.

11) Apoligese to Harry for the death of his youngest son.

12) Explain to Ginny why she has to plan a funeral and start crying.

13) Take my mum to the lunatic ward and run away. (There will be no witnesses)

14) Survive James' annoying friends and uhm him. (HONESTLY! This department's rigged! 4 boys, who are friends, one so happens to be the Head Auror's son and the Co-Head Auror's nephew. Rigged much.)

15) Find a dress that makes me look like a slut and wear it around the office.

16) Explain why I'm wearing the dress. (Because I can pretend I'm a New jersey *IMAGINE "NEW JERSEY" IS IN A BAD NEW JERSEY ACCENT* and everyone will be uplifted by my enlighting concept.)

17) Write a novel on my 30 things.

18) Actually write in the stars. (How cool)

19) Go to a muggle school and pose as a student when they learn about slaves and say "I am a free elf"

20) Try to explain to Harry about why I did it and how I ended up in a muggle prision... (Not my fault they thought I was a pedophile.)

21) Find a gay bestfriend.

22) Get a pet dog that can sing.

23) Make a new religion atleast one person oher than me decides to join.

**24) Say hello in a creepy fashion to everyone I meet. (COMPLETE!)**

25) Clap slowly as someone enters the department and talk and move slowly.

27) Become a unicorn.

28) Figure out why I'm called Evie. (IT'S A NAME OF A BLOODY POKÉMON! HONESTLY WHAT MY MOTHER DEAREST THINKS OF!)

29) Say some random gibberish and pretend it's french.

30) Stay up all night and go to work and see the effects.


End file.
